The Dark Abby
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: All Abby wants to do is head home and sleep. Yet someone needs her help solving a crime and sadly it's going to cost them dearly. Pure humor and insanity awaits you inside.


The Dark Abby

By: InuGhost2.0

Published: 12/23/09

_Summery: All Abby wants to do is head home and sleep. Yet someone needs her help in solving a crime. _

_A/N: It's times like this that I dislike being a writer. The idea for this came to me while I was trying to fall asleep, and sadly knowing my mind until I get this written and posted I won't be able to get any rest. So with that in mind…please review._

**Warning: **Do not try what Abby does in this story at home. You will probably end up looking like a fool. Though if you do try it and succeed please let InuGhost2.0 & Seshin know because we want a spin in it ourselves.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I actually owned anything that appears in this then I'd be making this story into an episode of NCIS.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

It was late and all Abby wanted to do was crawl into her coffin and sleep the weekend away. She had been up for the last three days processing evidence and by the end of it her Caf-Pows were having little effect in keeping her awake and cheerful. Even Gibbs, who treated her like a daughter, had ordered her to go home to sleep after she'd bitten McGee's head off when he came to check up on her.

After the long thirty minute drive home Abby felt her mood lighten and she raced up the steps so she could climb into her warm and cozy coffin all the sooner. A smile gracing her face and a song played in her head at seeing the door to her apartment and with glee Abby reached into her purse to find…nothing. In that instant the loud screech of a needle being forcefully and carelessly removed from a record sounded throughout her head and Abby's good mood was gone.

Turning her purse upside down Abby dumped its entire contents on the floor as she franticly searched for the key to her apartment. Praying all the while that she wouldn't have to drive all the way back to work for it.

Hope died for her at failing to find the key. Pounding at the floor enraged with tears streaming down her face Abby let loose a torrent of profanity cursing everyone from those working at NCIS to her apartment manager. Finally her anger abated Abby sat back on her heels resigned to her fate.

The trip back to NCIS felt as though it took half of forever. Somehow luck was completely against the Goth and she had found herself stopping at every traffic light regardless of the late hour. By the time her battered hearse pulled into the parking lot everyone else had long since headed for home. Each of them eager to enjoy their four day weekend.

Abby scanned her id as usual upon entering the building failing to realize in her tired state that somehow the security system had been overridden allowing for anyone to enter the building.

"There you are." Abby mumbled wearily spotting her apartment keys laying on the prep table in plain view. "I swear if I didn't need you to get back into my apartment I wouldn't hesitate to melt you down and use you for a metal toothpick."

Picking the key up Abby turned to head out when she noticed something hinky. For several moments she simply stared trying to will it to be nothing but a hallucination brought on by exhaustion. When that failed she rubbed furtively at her eyes to ensure that she was not mistaken.

"Oh come on you've got to be kidding me. I know I shut you down. Please, please just be running some update or a figment of my imagination. I just want to go home and sleep." Abby groaned and pleaded as she headed over to her computer.

It was not to be however. Her computer was up and running as was the rest of her lab. With a sigh of defeat Abby placed her hands on the table and banged her head against her computer screen in an effort to stay awake.

"You know these late night hours might work best for you, but some of us do need to sleep at night every so often. So can't this wait until tomorrow?" Abby knew he heard her. This was far from the first time he had come to her for help and by know she was beginning to pick up telltale hints that let her know when he was nearby.

"Sorry Abby but this just can't wait." A deep gravely voice echoed from the shadows. Stepping forward the light from the computer monitor illuminated the figure dressed all in black. His identity obscured by the cape and cowl he wore, yet the utility belt encircling his waist and the symbol on his chest was more than enough for citizens and villains to identify the infamous vigilante.

"Yeah, yeah." Abby said waving her hand refusing to turn and look at him. "It's always something urgent with you Bruce." The quiet squeak of the man's boots on the linoleum floor was more than enough to inform Abby that she had correctly deduced the man's identity. "You know if Tony ever found out that you personally financed all those TV shows, comics and movies simply to mask the fact that you actually exist and do fight crime. Well…hell he'd probably have a heart attack or something." Abby chuckled turning to look at him. A feeling of triumph coursed through her at seeing the corner of his eye twitch, getting him to show even that much emotion was a struggle in and of itself.

"I made sure to bring you your usual." Bruce stated, pulling an extra large Caf-Pow from somewhere deep within his cape.

Abby looked at the drink he was offering and made a decision. Leaning back against her desktop she looked him straight in the eye and waited for him to make the next move.

For several minutes the two of the stood there. Locked in a stare down waiting for the other to give in first. Finally with a sigh Bruce tucked the Caf-Pow back away in his cloak. "Ok Abby what are you wanting for your help?"

A maniacal grin lit up the Goth's face as she quickly contemplated what she wanted. It didn't take long for her to make up her mind and still grinning she told the caped crusader what she desired.

Upon hearing her demand Bruce was shaken to his core. What she was asking for was practically sacrilegious. Even if it was for a few days giving it to her would feel like a betrayal. He knew he had no choice though. He had spent the last day and a half trying to crack this case without any success and he knew that Abby was the only person capable of solving it, which she also knew. Hesitantly at first he reached into his pocket and withdrew the item in question. As he handed it over he mentally wished that the forensic scientist would stop grinning like that. It was reminding him way too much of someone he almost constantly had to deal with.

Finally in possession of the item she desired Abby hugged the dark knight in thanks before tucking the item away someplace safe. Taking the evidence from him Abby cheerfully set about analyzing the evidence he had given her, too busy daydreaming about the fun she could have to memorize any of the evidence.

Finally after an hour and a half Abby was finished. The case had been solved and Bruce had left. After making sure her equipment was shut off and the key to her apartment was safely tucked away in her purse Abby headed for the parking garage looking forward to the weekend now more than ever.

_A Day Later_

The loud honking of a car horn yanked Timothy McGee from his thoughts. He was trying to work on his next book but the loud noise coming from the street outside his apartment was preventing him from focusing at the task at hand. Grinding his teeth in frustration McGee headed over to the window, yanked it open and stuck his head out to yell at the insensitive jerk. Whatever he had to say though was lost at the sight below.

"Tim come on we want to take this puppy for a spin and can't do that without you." Abby yelled up at him.

Pulling himself back together McGee quickly grabbed his coat from the hanger by the door and raced outside.

On street level the vehicle, which looked suspiciously similar to the infamous Batmobile, sat idling awaiting its final passenger. With Gibbs already in the passenger seat McGee resigned himself to sitting in the back with Tony and Ziva.

"It's about time Probie. Though we were going to have to come in and get you." Tony cheerfully greeted as he moved to make room for the junior agent.

Once situated inside the vehicle McGee had to ask the obvious question. "Abby how on Earth did you get hold of this?"

"Oh…I just borrowed it from a friend who owed me a big favor. Though just you wait. I'm planning on borrowing the plane next time." Abby chuckled evilly as she put the pedal to the metal.

With a loud screech and the smell of burning rubber the vehicle roared out into the streets of D.C. as though it were being driven by someone who was taught how to drive by both Gibbs and Ziva.

_A/N: Well that's enough for now. Please let me know what you thought of this and if there is enough interest I might try and expand this. Now if you'll excuse me it is well after Midnight and I am heading to bed. Oh and remember reviews make authors happy and happy authors are productive authors._


End file.
